4001 A.D.: Beyond New Japan (TPB)
| Universe = | Series = ''4001 A.D.'' (Volume 1) | Featured = various | Writers = Robert Venditti Jeff Lemire Jody Houser / Rafer Roberts Fred Van Lente | Artists = Clayton Henry Doug Braithwaite Robert Gill Tomas Giorello | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation Rocketing out of the pages of 4001 A.D…the present and future of Valiant’s greatest heroes come together in four essential standalone chapters at the heart of the blockbuster comics event of the year! Blast two thousand years into the future as the never-before-told history of New Japan’s dominion over Earth and the future fates of X-O Manowar, Bloodshot and Shadowman stand revealed. Then, witness the battle- scarred debut of the boldest new hero of this century or the next when War Mother makes her history-shattering debut! The future starts now as all-star writers Robert Venditti, Jeff Lemire, Jody Houser, Rafer Roberts, and Fred Van Lente join visionary artists Clayton Henry, Doug Braithwaite, Robert Gill, and Tomas Giorello to bring the Valiant Universe barreling into the 41st century! Collecting 4001 A.D.: X-O MANOWAR #1, 4001 A.D.: BLOODSHOT #1, 4001 A.D.: SHADOWMAN #1, and 4001 A.D.: WAR MOTHER #1. Issues * * * * Synopsis 4001 A.D.: X-O Manowar #1 100 Years from Now (2116 A.D.) After Father launches New Japan into space, killing millions, the United Nations convene to plan a counterattack. They use Shanhara to build many large versions of the X-O Manowar armor. 2121 A.D. Major Dawes, piloting Manowar One, prepares to take off with the rest of the fleet of Manowar armors to New Japan. The doors fail to open as Helix has hacked the system and attacks the base. The Manowar Fleet takes on New Japan and is easily defeated. Helix leaves Dawes alive to bear witness to the UN's defeat. 2300 A.D. to 4001 A.D. Manowar One is left to decay. 4001 A.D.: Bloodshot #1 Bloodshot awakens as the Museum Sector plummets towards the earth. Bloodshot recalls how he has come into being. Determined to complete his final mission, Bloodshots creates its own body using an Organic Matter Printer, which Bloodshot consider "archaic" technology. The site is raided before his body is complete, forcing Bloodshot into combat. Bloodshot recalls Ray Garrison's memories and battles thieves as he makes his way to towards his final destination. Upon reaching his destination, Bloodshot opens the package to return Ray Garrison's body to a tribe that accepted Ray. 4001 A.D.: Shadowman #1 Drub Tarley is giving a speech to a group of orphans, in an attempt to drum up support from the citizens of Gethsemane, the city of the living. After the speech, Kaia, Kym and Jardon enter Sanctuary, an abandoned Deadside outpost. As the three arrive in Sanctuary, they are greeted by Heck, the Deadside ambassador. As the three humans are guided through Sanctuary, Kaia begins to doubt the honesty behind Tarleys words. Upon arriving at The Machine for their sacrifice, Kaia, Kym and Jardon attack the Deadsiders and steal a totem in a bid for Human freedom. This awakens the Shadow Loa. The loa stops the humans in their tracks. Once Kaia realises the lies of Boss Tarley, she returns the totem to the loa. A piece of New Japan falls from the sky, breaching the wall between Sanctuary and Gethsemane. Tarley uses the opportunity to invade Sanctuary. Kaia offers to help the loa defend sanctuary. Kym joins Kaia in her quest to stop the invasion. After Jardon kills Heck, the loa injures him. Kaia convinces Jardon to join them. Utilising the loa's ability to possess living creatures, the three humans helped repel the invasion of Sanctuary by the people of Gethsemane. With the wall restored, Kaia, Kym and Jardon remain in Sanctuary. In Gethsemane, Tarley reveals that the attack was in order to steal the Darque skull. 4001 A.D.: War Mother #1 Salvage from the ejected pieces of New Japan lands in The Breath of Jade, causing Sylvan to call War Mother. As she leaves The Grove to scavenge the wreck, Ana takes Flaco, a sentient sniper rifle, to be her companion. As she approached the wreckage, Ana asks Flaco to scan for enemies. Flaco and Ana quickly dispense of the enemies before she enters the wreckage. While she is scavenging the wreckage, War Mother rescues a child from a group of trogs. Ana has trouble bringing the child back into the Grove. Sylvan confronts Ana, stating how everything that she has is given to her. When Sylvan attempts to shoot Ana, Flaco changes the course of the bullet so that it kills Sylvan. Ana returns to the Grove with the child and is welcomed back with open arms. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:4001-BEYOND TPB COVER MACK.jpg| Collected Issues 4001 AD X-O Manowar Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD Shadowman Vol 1 1.jpg| 4001 AD War Mother Vol 1 1.jpg| Related References